Equestria Girls: Finisterra
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Han hallado en la escuela, a los pies de la estatua, envuelto en una tela, un misterioso cofre, y dentro un CD-ROM, con una inscripción: "En Equestria estás, es el fin del camino".
1. Prólogo

Basado en la historia narrada en el álbum de Mägo de Oz, "Finisterra", estrenado en el año 2000.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS:**

**FINISTERRA**

_Apagadas las cenizas tras el fuego, abrimos un libro junto al árbol._

_Las páginas amarillentas con olor a tiempo narran las historias de los Últimos Héroes,  
de la Equestria en llamas, de eventos que fueron, son y serán. Trina una golondrina  
y el viento nos trae el ritmo de las canciones y recuerdos olvidados.  
No trates de evitar que entren._

_No trates de olvidar los eventos del Apocalipsis,  
pues ya has leído estás palabras y respiraste las cenizas de nuestra era._

_Entonces calma tu corazón templado y oye lo que susurró nuestro último aliento. Estas  
son nuestras historias, lo son ahora y ocurrirán en millones de años._

_Pues somos Lámparas para otro Sol, y lo sabrás. Existen infinitos mundos, y lo sabrás._

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**_  
_**TRAVESÍA**

**Prólogo**

_"De todos los animales de la creación, el hombre es el único que come sin tener hambre, bebe sin tener sed y habla sin tener nada que decir"._

El alumbrado público ilumina las calles. Autos estacionados, bicicletas junto a las puertas de algunas casas. Las personas yacen durmiendo, en sus camas o en sus sofás. Otros ven televisión. Algunas parejas estarán haciendo el amor. Apenas un puñado de tipos estará afuera, pues ¿Qué tiene la fría oscuridad de esa noche para ofrecer?

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

Apenas hay estrellas en esa noche, y una figura avanza a paso lento, como un gigantesco barco o una tortuga aburrida.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

No teme que haya ladrones, asesinos y violadores. Es impensable que exista la delincuencia en el Distrito Federal o en el interior de la Nación; aquello es problema de la Frontera.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

Sin embargo, la figura sólo avanza, como si no le importara. En realidad, a él no le importa esa Nación ni ninguna de las naciones que pueblan ese horrible mundo.

Está harto de ese mundo y de las personas.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni"._

Lleva una larga gabardina gris, totalmente abotonada, que cubre todo su cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas. El cuello es levantado, y además trae puesto un sombrero negro; pareciera no tener rostro. Sus zapatos también son negros, y en toda esa lobreguez, destacan como pequeñas supernovas sus guantes rojos. Transporta un pequeño maletín.

_"El Caos no tiene principio"._

Es una figura alta, misteriosa, casi anacrónica.

_"El Caos no tiene"._

Sus zapatos no levantan huellas. No perturban el polvo. Cruza un parque solitario, casi fantasmal, donde como en un susurro tétrico casi se oye las risas de los niños. Sus pies no doblan el pasto.

_"El Caos no"._

Noche fría, noche sin luna...

_"El Caos"._

_A_celera el paso, sintiendo por alguna razón que llega tarde. Toma una moneda, una gris y gastada moneda de diez marcos del Imperio Austrohúngaro. La deja caer entre el pasto, para causar gran desconcierto y temor entre los niños que la encuentren.

_"El"._

Se detiene. El sombrero ensombrece sus ojos, pero es visible la mitad inferior de su boca. Piel de un marrón grisáceo, una barba blanca en el mentón, como de carnero. Él dirige su vista hacia un edificio que se proyecta al fondo, el Palacio de Gobierno, dorado y protegido por centenares de guardias. El barracón está justo al lado, un conjunto de edificaciones negras que contrastan con el amarillo del Palacio.

_"En"._

Sonríe; pronto todo acabaría. Pronto temblarían los estamentos del poder hasta resquebrajarse y ser destruidos; pronto el mundo se sumiría en una última guerra. Y él haría todo lo posible por lograr aquello. Porque ¿Qué importa un mundo ya podrido habiendo tantos mundos por podrir?

_"En Equestria"._

Años de cálculo estaban por fin dando frutos. Planes y líneas que se trazaron años antes de que él naciera. Pronto todo acabaría... Pronto tendrían libertad de acción y de pensamiento. Ellos lo llaman anarquía. Él lo llama autogobierno. Él llama dictadura lo que ellos llaman democracia. El cisma es profundo y no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de reconciliación.

_"En Equestria estás"._

Se detiene en una pequeña calle, apenas iluminada por la antártica luz pública. Espera, espera, espera. Hasta que llega un pequeño automóvil negro, discreto y barato. Sonríe.

_"En Equestria estás, es"._

Se baja dos personas. Uno es un adulto, el otro es un chico. El adulto tiene la piel verde y una cabellera negra y roja; sin embargo, sus ojos quedan velados pues convenientemente se mantiene oculto en las sombras. El joven lleva pantalones deportivos negros, una sudadera gris con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza; su piel es marrón claro, y mechones de cabello de un marrón más oscuro escapan de la capucha sobre su rostro.

_"En Equestria estás, es el"._

—Ya estamos aquí, Peregrino. Tenemos tu pago. ¿Trajiste nuestro implemento?

"Peregrino" es su nombre clave. Conveniente, sonoro y lo suficientemente misterioso. Sonríe y levanta el maletín negro que transporta, para que ambos lo vean. Camina unos pasos y lo deja en medio de la luz del poste de iluminación, resplandeciendo el maletín en su propia oscuridad.

Casi puede saborear la expectación que produce en ambos sujetos.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final"._

El adulto de piel verde camina y recoge el maletín. Lo abre, y contempla su contenido a la luz. Un disco compacto en un estuche transparente. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo con rapidez, como si escondiera droga.

Hace un gesto, y el joven camina hacia el Peregrino, y le entrega un objeto. Un juguete, un muñeco alargado que representa una especie de quimera, con patas de águila y león, cuernos de diferentes animales y en general todo su aspecto es muy extraño. Sin embargo, él lo sostiene casi con avidez, lo contempla a la luz y lo guarda con cuidado en su gabardina.

Un pago justo.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final del"._

—Dicen, que de todos los animales de la Creación, el hombre es el único que bebe sin tener sed, come sin tener hambre y habla sin tener nada que decir... Por eso, es mejor forjar el alma, que amueblarla. Es el fin del camino, es Finisterra.

Es lo que dice el hombre de piel verde y cabello negro y rojo. Él mastica chicle con fuerza. Peregrino asiente: lo que ha dicho es cierto. Finisterra... bonito nombre para lo desconocido, para lo que vendrá. ¿Qué importa el nombre por el que lo llamen?

—Será en un país llamado Equestria —es lo que contesta él, antes de irse. Mete la mano en el bolsillo, y se topa con el muñeco de quimera que recibió como pago por el disco. Pero no es un disco cualquiera...

Los dos sujetos suben al automóvil y aceleran, dejando el maletín en el suelo. No importa. Así está mucho mejor: el que lo encontrara se vería inmerso en aquel juego, en aquella maquinación que ya llevaba muchos años.

El Peregrino sonríe debajo de su sombrero, negro en la noche negra.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final del camino"._


	2. Satania

Basado en la historia narrada en el álbum de Mägo de Oz, "Finisterra", estrenado en el año 2000.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS:  
**

**FINISTERRA**

* * *

**Satania**

Aún le parecía oír los gritos.

La humanidad está destinada a combatirse. Desde los tiempo de Mesopotamia y el Antiguo Egipto, las primeras civilizaciones del mundo. El planeta, por ese tiempo, era un festival de colores, dioses y lenguas, pero cada gran imperio se encargaba de barrer con una fracción de ese total, como luciérnagas que mueren o ángeles que caen. Cada vez menos... y en el último tiempo, el legado humano se reduce a un puñado de idiomas y costumbres, que no tardarían en ser homogeneizadas por el bien del comercio internacional. Para el Orden del dominio, es prioritario que exista un solo idioma, una sola forma de ver el mundo y ningún dios que pueda prometer algo mejor.

_"Bienvenido a la nueva era, un mundo sin dolor, sin amor, ni imaginación. Donde la lluvia sacia a un bosque que no puedes ver si no navegas por la red"._

¿Dónde queda espacio para el Caos? ¿Para la variedad? ¿Para el Caos?

_"La hermana Luna se dejó de peinar pues no encontraba el reflejo en su espejo, el Mar"._

El Peregrino pasea por las calles del Distrito Federal. En el corazón del Estado, se alza la metrópolis apenas tocada por la luz antártica, espesa selva de automóviles y concreto rodeada por regimientos de armas preparadas.

Está de pie sobre un puente. Desde ahí puede ver varios edificios: un centro comercial, la lejanía del Palacio de Gobierno (ese puede verse desde cualquier parte de la ciudad) y la silueta apartada, casi fantasmagórica, del instituto Canterlot High, difuminado en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sonríe: no falta nada. Nada. La evolución cada cierto tiempo reinicia toda la vida en la tierra, para purificarse. Los seres humanos no pueden ir en contra de la evolución.

Pronto se reiniciaría todo.

* * *

_ "Alza la vista hasta donde te alcance la razón, podrás ver que el sol se marchó. Montado en una nube de carbono y gas letal, fueron en busca de una flor"._

Lightdawn está mirando el cielo nocturno. Es un hombre de casi diecinueve años, de piel violeta oscuro, cabello azul y ojos anaranjados. El joven contempla las alturas estrelladas, meditativo, como un alma en pena.

Las estrellas tienen luz, eso era seguro. Pero él sabe que la luz ¡es tan lenta para las infinitas amplitudes cósmicas! Perfectamente podría ser que la mitad de aquellas estrellas estuvieran actualmente apagadas, muertas como piedra; pero su luz aún está viajando por el Universo, y desde la Tierra y otros planetas aún pueden verse, jóvenes, llenas de luz, lozanas como quizás se seguirá viendo la Tierra cuando esta quede sin habitantes.

¿Pero se verá lozana? ¿O será un mundo muerto, un mundo gris alumbrado por un Sol apagado y mortecino? Así cómo va el mundo, es más probable lo segundo que lo primero.

_"Pues el hermano Sol se cansó de alumbrar, alimentado por un disco duro y una terminal"._

Decide regresar a su casa. No necesita desanimarse. No debe desanimarse.

Ha llegado hace poco, después de que su familia decidiera mudarse. El viaje los ha llevado por casi la mitad del país, y Lightdawn sólo estaba entusiasmado porque en su nuevo hogar podría hallar a una vieja amiga...

Logró averiguar que ella vivía en el Distrito Federal, pero ¡éste es tan grande! Ingenuamente creyó poder encontrarla en un día o dos. Ya lleva una semana y nada.

_"Te encontraré, Twilight. Esta ciudad no es tan grande como para impedírmelo"._

* * *

_ "Al menos no nos arrestaron"._

Piensa Wandering Wing mientras bebe cerveza. Es un muchacho de piel gris, cabello negro y ojos de miel quemada, de estatura inferior a la media. Está muy molesto, y por eso aprieta la botella con tanta fuerza que deja en ella toda la huella de su mano.

_"Censura de mierda"._

Está harto, harto de todo. Siente que si tuviera un arma a mano acribillaría al primer sujeto que encontrara. Arroja lejos la botella de cerveza; parece ser capaz de verla en cámara lenta: volar como un cohete, comenzar a descender, estrellarse, romperse su frágil armazón de vidrio, y la cerveza como sangre regándose en el suelo.

Escupe y camina. Quizás su novia logre animarlo. Su novia siempre sabe cómo animarlo.

Caminar por las calles del Distrito Federal lo hace sentirse raro... como si bajo el asfalto se escondieran huesos olvidados. Como si una desesperación hecha de miles de desesperaciones quisiera posesionarse de su boca y gritar... gritar al cielo que no, tomar un chuzo y romper un auto o un kiosco.

Alza la vista. El cielo parece devolverle la mirada con una muda burla. Mira a su alrededor, y ve a las personas yendo a sus trabajos o escuelas, o cargando bolsas de compras. Algunos que revisan sus celulares, autos de colores, algunas patrullas de la policía. Y ese sentimiento se hace más presente.

_"Tanto que hemos avanzado en tecnología, y tan poco que hemos avanzado en moral"._

Alza de nuevo la cabeza. Los grandes postes y rascacielos se dibujan como sombras brillantes, oscureciendo la ciudad con su luminosa opulencia.

_"Oh, oh, en Satania estás, tus pensamientos programados están. Oh, oh, aprieta el botón, navega en mi mundo: deseos punto com"._

Espera en una parada, la llegada del autobús que ha de llevarlo a las inmediaciones de la casa de su novia. Nissara, una chica de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes, de piel blanca como las nubes. Sonríe al pensar en ella, y sonríe más al pensar en lo idiota que debe verse sonriendo de la nada.

_"Pero seguro nadie se da cuenta"._

Se sienta en el lado de la ventana. El vehículo de transporte público está lleno, y sin embargo en pocos lugares hay tanto silencio. Parece cambiar de vista cuando se fija en los pasajeros. Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, sin más deseo que llegar pronto a donde sea que quieren ir. Quizás a reunirse con sus amores, como lo va a hacer él.

Mira por la ventana, la calle, las señales de tráfico. Pasos de cebra y semáforos hablando en su idioma de luces rojas, amarillas y verdes. Qué hermoso sería poder hablar en colores. El Distrito Federal vivo, con sus venas llenas de automóviles y bicicletas, sus huesos repletos de empleados y computadoras.

A Wandering le gustaría vivir en la montaña. Sin nada más que hacer que cazar y encender fuego. El mundo donde vive le parece falso, como la máscara mortuoria, finamente pintada y arreglada con metales preciosos, pero que ocultan un cráneo maloliente.

_"Constrúyete un paraíso, un amante virtual. Mándale orgasmos por e-mail. Diséñate un beso tierno o un gesto de amor; abre un archivo y grábalo"._

Mira de nuevo al interior del autobús. Rostros iluminados por el brillo de una pantalla, gafas con aumento, bolsas de plástico de diversos supermercados, mochilas y audífonos.

_"Compra un programa especial para llorar, donde en las lágrimas puedas elegir variedad"._

En todo eso piensa Wandering, mientras atraviesa las calles del Distrito Federal para ir a ver a su novia,

* * *

Desde las alturas, la ciudad parece una semilla de girasol.

El Peregrino contempla el muñeco que exigió como pago. Ciertamente es extraño. Un juguete alargado, con un brazo de león, otro de águila, una pata de lagarto y otra de caballo, una barba de chivo y cuernos de ciervo y de cabra. Una cola roja y un cuerpo marrón. Un ala de murciélago y un ala de ave.

_"Es como verse en un espejo"._

Está de pie en un puente, que conecta al Distrito Federal con el resto de la Nación. En realidad, hay muchos puentes, pero este es el más importante por su antigüedad. Tiene un valor histórico, y además puede contemplar gran parte de la ciudad.

_"Es como verse en un"._

En una mano, su muñeco. En la otra, un teléfono. Sus manos, envueltas en guantes rojos, los sostienen con firmeza. En su aparato tiene un mapa del Distrito Federal, un mapa digital hecho por vía satelital. Lo único que está censurado es el Palacio de Gobierno y los barracones de la Legión de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército Nacional.

_"Es como verse en"._

Preferiría tenerlo en papel. El papel es discreto y solo puede verse por los ojos que lo despliegan. Un teléfono es casi un altavoz: cualquiera puede intervenirlo y averiguar secretos que no deberían ser conocidos por personas de guantes rojos. Hasta él lo ha hecho, con varios teléfonos de generales y senadores.

_"Es como verse"._

Ya lo imprimiría. Mucho que planear, que debe mantenerse en secreto. Su mente trabaja, hilando cosas desconocidas hasta para su corazón.

_"Es como"._

A esas alturas, ya debería ponerse todo en marcha. Lo habían planeado durante mucho tiempo, él y sus socios. Tantos años de estudio esperando por dar frutos...

_"Es"._

Su teléfono comienza a sonar. Está recibiendo una llamada. Contesta.

—Necesitamos que vengas a programar algunas computadoras nuevas —dice una voz firme y autoritaria. Un general.

—Voy enseguida —contesta él. Qué mejor manera de espiar al Ejército y al Gobierno que trabajar para el Gobierno y el Ejército.

Sonríe: su plan avanza a pasos gigantescos.

_"La voz de tu amo soy, linkada a tu corazón. Te ofrezco futuro a cambio de tu libertad"._


	3. La Cruz de Santiago

Basado en la historia narrada en el álbum de Mägo de Oz, "Finisterra", estrenado en el año 2000.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS:  
**

**FINISTERRA**

* * *

**La Cruz de Santiago**

_"Oh, oh, en Satania estás, tus pensamientos programados están. Oh, oh, aprieta el botón, navega en mi mundo: deseos punto com"._

Wandering no puede dejar de pensar en eso, mientras camina con sus hermanos. Van a un bar cualquiera, de los mil que hay en el Distrito, y como todos ellos, es una extraña mezcla de plenitud y carencia. Un par de mesas de billar algo desgastadas, el suelo con baldosas oscuras, apenas iluminado por una luz pálida, casi mortecina. Una leve música ranchera, de una radio vieja, un puñado de paisanos y unos dos hombres destrozados, intentando ahogar el recuerdo con alcohol adulterado.

_"Un lugar así es perfecto para crear canciones de rock"._

Entraron con la alegría propia de un grupo de hermanos, pidieron cervezas y ocuparon una mesa. Wandering entró al final, caminando con lentitud.

A su espalda, una sombra a pie le seguía sin perder ningún detalle: parecía aprender.

Es un hombre de guantes rojos y larga gabardina gris, con un sombrero negro que le ocultaba el rostro con su sombra. Wandering observa cómo se sienta en la barra, pide un trago, y su vista se pierde. Aquel hombre solía frecuentar los bares y demás lugares de ese estilo, como un anacrónico narrador de historias.

Deja de prestarle atención a aquel pintoresco sujeto, pues le están hablando. Su hermano mayor Gale Travel, sus hermanos menores Skulk, Dusky Cloud y Leopard, los cinco alzando sus cervezas en un brindis silencioso.

—Por la censura de mierda —dice Gale Travel.

—Por que la policía nunca nos agarre —dice Wandering.

—Para seamos famosos y no tengamos que estudiar más —dice Skulk.

—Para que no nos falte la comida —dice Dusky Cloud.

—Por todo lo que han dicho —dice Leopard.

Beben; el menor de ellos se atraganta un poco. No es la primera vez que prueba el alcohol, pero no puede acostumbrarse a él.

Nota que el hombre de guantes rojos comienza a hablar.

—No era el hombre más honesto, pero él era un hombre valiente y fiel —dice con una voz calmada. Su mirada reflejaba calma y paz, su voz grave y familiar relataba leyendas de la antigüedad—. Tampoco la piedad se cobijaba en él.

Wandering, ignorando un poco a sus hermanos, se volvió para poner atención. Algo misterioso le envolvía, no dormía jamás: cuentan que se alimentaba del relato popular.

—Malvivía, alquilando por tres maravedís su espada y vizcaína, en ajustes de poco lustre y de peor fin. Eran tiempos duros y había que buscarse el pan, reinaba la picaresca, la espada y el "voto a tal".

_"Me recuerda un poco al Capitán Alatriste... o a mí en la Equestria Antigua"._

El sujeto de guantes rojos lo mira: Wandering siente que da un respingo, pero no aparta la vista. _"No soy un niño imbécil ni un marica para andar esquivando su mirada"._

Nota que los botones de su chaqueta no son convencionales. Tienen la forma de extrañas cruces, de pequeñas cruces de Santiago rojas con un delgado borde dorado.

_"Vaya estilo el de ese tipo. Me hace pensar en un verso para una canción: brilla la Cruz de Santiago en su pecho, por el Sol, su rostro jamás descubrió..."._

—Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara el sudor —sus ojos parecen cuchillos clavándose en sus pupilas, y por un momento Wandering desarrolla un miedo irracional a que pueda oír sus pensamientos—. Donde el mar no tiene dueño irá... irá a buscar.

* * *

_"Definitivamente, esa historia fue una versión resumida del Capitán Alatriste"._

Piensa Wandering en su cuarto. Sucio y desordenado, con varios pósters de películas y bandas de rock. Su ropa se acumula en montones irregulares, en su escritorio se acumulan papeles, polvo y migajas. Hay una caja vacía y sucia que en el pasado contuvo una pizza, y junto a ella, algunas latas de cerveza.

Un reloj digital muestra la hora: 2:58 a.m.

No puede dormir. Y no es que se sienta enfermo, pues no bebió demasiado (Gale Travel no permitiría que se embriagara). Es que piensa en varias cosas, que en realidad son resúmenes mentales de lo que pasó en el día.

_"En Satania estás, tus pensamientos programados están. Aprieta el botón, navega en mi mundo: deseos punto com"._

Sin embargo, está tranquilo. Pues recuerda a su novia. Nissara, como un ángel de cabellos rojos, hechicera de ojos verdes.

_"Te amo. Esto no puede ser no más que un noviazgo, esto debe ser amor del bueno. Como el de Don Quijote por su Dulcinea, el de Dante por Beatriz, o el de Aragorn por Arwen"._

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que me censuren tanto! —dice molesto junto a Nissara.

Están en la casa de ella, en el cuarto de ella, el cual es mucho más ordenado y limpio que el de él. Ella, a pesar de ser mucho más hermosa y oler mucho mejor, sintoniza con él de una manera que nadie más que sus hermanos pueden igualar.

—Lo sé, se supone que hay libertad de expresión —dice triste, como una flor perdiendo pétalos—. Es decepcionante.

—Sí. Creo que las cantaré de todas formas —dice él con rebeldía. Ella se alarma.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Esos tipos son unos dementes —dice preocupada—. Podrían arrestarte y poner una fianza costosa.

Como siempre, ella tiene razón. Él asiente.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Al menos puedes cantarme a mí —dice para animarlo.

Él sonríe.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tú eres abierta de mente.

—Te amo, por eso es que aprecio tu arte.

—Eres genial, Nissara —dice mirándola.

—Tu igual, te amo Wandering —lo mira igual.

—Te amo tanto —dice él, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso. Ella corresponde.

—Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, me ayudas a superar ese _bullying_ constante que sufro —dice pensando en la burlas de Sunset.

—Pronto esa bruja recibirá su merecido. Lo hicieron una vez y pasará de nuevo —contesta él, acariciando su suave cabello rojo.

—Lo dudo —dice Nissara deprimida—, justo cuando todos creíamos que había cambiado.

—Ya no te amargues por ella —dice él tratando de animarla—. Ven, vamos a comer, yo invito.

Ella sonríe, y su sonrisa parece hacer brillar las nubes.

—Está bien —dice ya animada. Él toma su mano.

—Así se nos olvidará todo eso.

—¿Crees que algún día todo cambiará? —dice ella mirándolo con amor.

—Sí, es más, estoy seguro de que todo esto cambiará algún día.

—Quizás haya un lugar mejor.

—Claro que lo hay. Solo hay que buscarlo —dice cariñoso, apretando su mano.

* * *

Hace un mes comenzaron las clases.

Aunque esta vez, podría decirse que hay dos alumnos nuevos, si bien es cierto que uno de ellos no es en realidad nuevo. Un muchacho llamado Lightdawn, roble de buena cepa, y Twilight Sparkle, una chica que se mantiene fresca en el recuerdo. Recuerdo que no se extinguirá hasta algunos años después de rellenado el agujero que quedó en el frente del instituto.

Ambos se llevan bien, como si se conocieran de antes, como si el tiempo entrara en paréntesis cuando no están cerca. Wandering al verlos, no piensa en él y Nissara, como podría sospecharse. Su corazón, su Ello es como un cancerbero encadenado, ansioso por que su Superyó lo deje salir.

Twilight parecía un poco menos rara de lo que había sido. Lightdawn habría pasado desapercibido, de no ser porque siempre traía consigo un extraño maletín negro, como una mujer lleva su cartera.

_"Bah, qué perdedor. Si en vez de ese maletín negro llevara una bolsita de papel, juraría que hace _cosplay_ del Doctor Chapatín"._

Ha comenzado también con una extraña novedad: Sunset Shimmer ya no se comporta como una cretina. Algo tan sorpresivo como la muerte de Gandalf o de Dumbledore, o el momento en el que Darth Vader revela que es el padre de Luke. Muchos, por no decir todos, desconfían de ella aún, pero a él no le importa mucho.

_"Mientras no se meta conmigo o con Nissara, que haga lo que le dé la gana"._

Hace tres horas que acabaron las clases, pero él se quedó leyendo el tomo final de _El señor de los anillos_, el cual ya había leído hasta la mitad. Demoró una hora en leer lo que le quedaba, y el resto del tiempo lo dedicó a llorar desconsolado, mientras maldecía a todos los Valar habidos y por haber.

_"Estúpido Sam, debiste haber seguido a tu señor Frodo. ¡Debiste besarlo cuando tenías la puta oportunidad!"_

Ahora está más tranquilo, sin embargo. Se acerca a la estatua que corona su instituto, aunque a él le parece un asco.

_"Esta estatua es una mierda. ¿Qué cresta simboliza el caballo? Deberían poner un monumento a Gimli y todos esos valientes enanos que dieron su vida defendiendo Moria y la Montaña Solitaria"._

Siente ganas de patearla, pero sabe que eso podría ser controvertido. _"Es increíble que hayan subnormales que se escandalicen porque uno patea una estatua"._

Está a punto de marcharse, pero el destello solar del género blanco le advierte, le advierte que cerca del monumento hay un paquete.

Una especie de caja envuelta en una tela.

Siente una gran curiosidad, como si dicho género desteñido lo estuviera llamando. Como la miel a las abejas. Como la luz a las polillas.

_"Qué importa, la abriré"._

Espera encontrar algo extraño. Quizás sea el paquete de un vagabundo, con escasas pertenencias derruidas. Quizás algún arma blanca, o droga. Quizás un dedo, un embrión o un órgano humano.

_"Sorpréndeme"._

Nada de eso. Sólo un cofre, como los que usa su abuela para guardar sus joyas antediluvianas, sólo que es muy pesada, como si estuviera hecha en bronce.

_"Bueno, no esperaba de estos, pero adentro aún puede haber una bomba, o un dedo"._

Otra decepción. No es ni un dedo, ni un corazón, ni un cuchillo ensangrentado o una granada; pero no por eso menos intrigante. De hecho, él al verlo se siente perturbado. Es un CD-ROM, como el de sus juegos piratas, con ocho palabras escritas con plumón:

EN EQUESTRIA ESTÁS  
ES EL FIN DEL CAMINO

Wandering lo contempla unos momentos, admirando las luces arcoirisadas tan propias de los discos. Su curiosidad se aviva y se convierte en alarma...

Porque él sabe qué significa la palabra "Equestria".

_"¿Qué pasa aquí...? ¿Más mierdas de guerra?"_

* * *

Desde ese día lleva el cofre en su mochila.

Al llegar a su casa lo reprodujo. Él había viajado hacia un lugar llamado Equestria, en aquel tiempo cuando Twilight Sparkle estuvo por primera vez. Era un lugar violento y cruel, como la película _300_ o _Troya_, y peleó en contra de los Reyes Alicornio para poder volver a su mundo. Comió comidas de la Edad de Bronce, creció como guerrero, hizo el amor rompiendo cientos de tabúes y regresó con el alma forjada.

Por el tiempo de un sueño, había dejado de ser Wandering Wing para ser Shas'vesa Eldianuk.

_"Pero todo eso fue un extraño sueño violento y erótico que me dejó severamente perturbado por días. ¿Podrá ser un CD de Lyra? Ella me metió en esto de los ponis de colores. Oh, mierda, qué triste es mi vida..."_

Contenía varias carpetas, una con cuarenta documentos de Word, todas con un título de una palabra seguida por un número. La primera mitad se llamaba "Finisterra" y se numeraban hasta el 20. La otra mitad llevaba el título "Gaia" y llegaban al número 55.

Abrió el documento _Finisterra 1_ y lo encontró le sorprendió bastante: contaba la historia de un espadachín llamado Diego Cortés, que vivía en un país ficticio llamado España. Supuestamente se ambientaba en el siglo XVII; la historia narraba el momento en que un misterioso Peregrino le ofrecía oro a cambio de acompañarlo mientras recorría el "Camino de Santiago".

_"Vaya ejercicio de imaginación. Los lugares que nombra me suenan al Califato de Al-Ándalus, pero ese lugar jamás se ha llamado 'España'"._

Intentó abrir el archivo _Gaia 1_, pero le pedía una contraseña.

_ "Esto es muy raro. Siento que no podría ser más raro aunque quisiera"._

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no está pensando en ese disco. Está muy molesto pues acaba de discutir con Flash Sentry, uno de los tipos que más odia en el instituto. Y eso que Wandering detesta a casi todo el mundo. Esta vez la discusión comenzó por un asunto de música y terminó acabando en temas mundanos, en palabras como cuchillas sobre el futuro.

_"¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? Si no estuviera penado por ley, lo mataría"._

Se detiene en una pequeña plaza y amarra sus agujetas apoyando sus pies sobre una banca. Un calor irradiado demuestra su poderío colándose bajo la cobertura vegetal de los árboles. Soy el sol, parece decir, soy el Sol y estoy aquí aunque no quieras verme. Trina una avecilla y el viento refresca la piel de su cara como una caricia.

Pese a todo, la plaza está tan vacía y aburrida como una clase de matemáticas.

_"¿Qué hora será?"_

—¡AYUDA!

El estridente grito le saca de sus vagas divagaciones, y hace que instintivamente se lance al suelo. _"¿Qué mierda?"_

Por su mente pasa un millón de escenas de películas. Esperó el ruido de los balazos durante el tiempo que la adrenalina tardaba en fluir por su sangre ardiente. _"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda reputísima!"_

—¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOOOR!

_"Momento, esa voz se me hace conocida... ¡Sunset Shimmer!"_

Se atreve a asomarse un poco. Logra ver un auto negro y a dos tipos intentando meter a una joven en él. _"¡Intentan secuestrar a Sunset!"_

Hay sensaciones que trascienden cualquier raciocinio. Él tenía una opinión neutral respecto a esa chica, temida por casi todo el instituto. No por eso iba a ver su secuestro y luego irse a casa tan campante. Sentía las venas latir, los cientos de músculos de sus manos y piernas preparándose, contrayéndose por la acción de sus tendones cargados de azúcar y adrenalina. Él odia las injusticias aún más de lo que detesta a Flash Sentry. Podía quedarse ahí, pero los gritos de Sunset no se irían.

No se irían.

Pero eran dos.

Seguramente tenían armas.

Si se quedaba totalmente quieto, no se darían cuenta de nada. Podría avisarle a la policía.

Pero seguramente ya violarían y matarían a Sunset.

Y está seguro que atormentar a unos estudiantes no es algo que merezca eso. Él mismo lo ha hecho varias veces.

Su estómago parece contraerse para economizar espacio. Sus ojos parecen ver a través de un túnel.

Ve que uno de los hombres golpea a Sunset.

Neuronas que nunca se habían activado hacen sinapsis en un lugar recóndito de su cerebro.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya tiene el pesado cofre en las manos, sosteniéndolo con tanta pasión como un sacerdote sostiene una cruz o un soldado sostiene un rifle.

_"¿Qué haría Don Quijote? ¿Qué haría Aragorn?"_

* * *

—La verdad, para ser secuestradores no eran tan fuertes.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Le rompiste la cabeza a uno con tu cofre y fue como si no le hubieras hecho nada!

La barra está apenas iluminada por una luz descolorida. El lugar se ve tan decadente como un cementerio abandonado.

Wandering está bebiendo cerveza de una lata, mientras Lightdawn está sentado, golpeando nervioso sus dedos en una mesa.

Están ahí desde hace una hora. La luna afuera brilla con incontables estrellas, soledad infinita proyectada hacia arriba.

—Pues en las películas aguantan más que una simple bala.

Todo se saldó en dos minutos, que pasaron como un torrente. Wandering recordaba acercarse y lanzar el pesado cofre contra la cabeza de un tipo. Recordaba ver el brazo de Lightdawn, luego Lightdawn, entonces el ruido sordo de un golpe y un estallido como el de una lata al reventar. Entonces todo pareció volverse una versión en vivo del _GTA_.

Él y Lightdawn subiendo a Sunset al auto. Tiene un vago recuerdo de haber golpeado a alguien, con su pie, con su pesado cofre, o con alguna otra cosa. Nada muy claro, sólo un frenesí de sensaciones, de un auto arrancando y él en el asiento de atrás sosteniendo a una aturdida Sunset Shimmer, con sangre en sus mangas y pantalones, con un cofre algo húmedo por una sustancia pegajosa que prefería no saber qué era.

_"Pasó muy rápido"._

Lightdawn no dejó de conducir hasta alcanzar la carretera interestatal. Doblaron por una vía local, poco transitada, y se detuvieron en un pequeño motel, de nombre "Bates".

—¿Por qué llegamos hasta acá? —pregunta Wandering— ¿En qué pensabas? ¿No podíamos llevarla a un hospital y listo?

—¿Es que no te fijaste quienes eran esos tipos? —Lightdawn está muy exaltado.

—Para serte sincero, no me fijé en nada —_"Apenas me di cuenta que le rompí la cabeza a un tipo, y ni siquiera recuerdo si lo rematé en el suelo"._

—¡Eran detectives, imbécil! —le grita Lightdawn agitando sus brazos como un ave nerviosa.

_"¿Detectives?"_

—Oye, eso no me lo creo. Está bien, Sunset fue una hija de puta, pero ¿Quién no lo ha sido? Además, este año se reformó. ¿Por qué intentarían arrestarla?

—¡Yo vi sus placas! ¡Estamos metidos en un problema bien grueso!

_"¡Qué mierda!"_

—Si las viste ¿Por qué chucha te apareciste en plan Bruce Lee? ¡Pensé que eras un weón inteligente, conchetumadre!

—¡Los vi cuando ya estaban tirados en el piso, imbécil! —grita él, molesto, levantándose.

_"Esta es una mierda estreñida con hemorroides y cáncer en el recto. Ah, mierda, iré a la cárcel. ¡Seguramente me dejarán el invicto como desagüe de baño público! Pero, me atacó con una pistola ¿Todos lo vieron? Ni idea tenía que eran detectives. Quizás si entrego a Lightdawn en la primera frontera..."_

Su cómplice está a punto de decir algo, cuando se oye el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

—La han cagado —dice Sunset. Tiene un ojo morado, ahí donde recibió el golpe—. La han cagado profundamente.

Con la policía seguramente a su caza, sin tener idea de qué hacer, Wandering hace lo último que una persona sensata pensaría hacer. Se ríe.

_"Tiene toda la razón. La hemos cagado. Como en un retrete, bien cagado"._

* * *

El Peregrino revisa su _smartphone_ mientras se ríe.

_"Lo has hecho bien, Sunset Shimmer"._

Sus planes a menudo se contradicen. Son un desvarío de vueltas, de traiciones, inteligencia y contrainteligencia. Si alguien va a desbaratar sus planes, será porque él lo permite. Y muchos de esos planes sólo son cebos que no llegan a ninguna parte.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

_"Shimmer Sunset, bien hecho has lo"._

Está acercándose la apoteosis, el final. Finisterra, la nueva Satania...

_"Sunset, bien hecho hazlo"._

Comienza a escribir un mensaje dirigido hacia ella. Quiere que lo rastreen. Quiere que la encuentren para que ella se siga moviendo. Quiere iluminarla.

_"En Satania estamos, es el fin del camino"._

Contempla su mensaje por última vez, antes de enviárselo.

_En el tejado del tiempo, en el desván de los sueños, se ahoga una voz: "No creas en todo lo que veas, sólo haz caso a tu intuición. Y si albergas la duda, nunca, nunca hallarás consuelo en tu interior. Lanza bien los dados, porque el juego del camino ha comenzado. Agudiza tu ingenio, sírvete de mancias, sírvete del tarot, lee en el alma del bosque y adivina dónde la muerte se escondió._

El sonríe. Camina por la calle vacía. Un farol lo ilumina, y los botones de su chaqueta se iluminan. Cada botón tiene la forma de una pequeña cruz de Santiago, de color rojo con un borde dorado. Un estilo perfecto.

_"De a uno aparecerán, cuando forjen su alma en vez de amueblarla. El Mago de Oz, Don Quijote de La Mancha, la Voz Dormida, el Príncipe de la Dulce Pena, Astaroth..., Gaia..."_

Brilla la Cruz de Santiago en su pecho, por el Sol, su rostro jamás descubrió... su nombre ocultó.


End file.
